The 50th Story
by Mr Emerid
Summary: For those of you who think This is Lance from the Elite four...NO IT'S NOT!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Authors note: HERE IT IS, THE 50TH STORY! AND THE THEME IS...(INSERT DRUM ROLL.) BRBRBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBAM!  
INTERVIEWS! INTERVIEWS WITH EVERYONE FROM LANCE TO THE GYM LEADERS HE FACED ALL THOSE YEARS AGO. Some of them anyway. Also, a Shocker of an Ending! Inspired by Mew2's Story.  
  
  
  
THE 50TH STORY!  
  
  
  
(Entertainment tonight music seems to resound everywhere as Pictures of Gym Leaders, Trainers, and Pokemon flash by. Finally it settles on two People sitting behind a Counter, a large panel with the Letters PT! On it.)  
  
Woman: Hello, I'm Kat .A. Tonic.  
  
Man: And I'm John Arbuckle, and you are Watching Pokemon Tonight!  
  
Kat: Where everything that's new in the Pokemon world is reported.  
  
John: But tonight, we have a special presentation for everyone.  
  
Kat: As everyone may know, two years ago the Viridian City Gym was left derelict, with it's Gym Leader killed in an Explosion at Team Rocket HQ. A year Later, Another Gym came and took it's place, complete with a new Gym Leader, who has kept the past of this Gym, Called Parks' Gym, a secret, until tonight!  
  
John: We have Permission to Interview the Main staff of Parks' Gym, and also a Guided Tour with Lance Himself!  
  
Kat: For this rather special presentation, we have sent our best Reporters to cover this event. You may know their names, Kathryn "Mewtwo" Millison, Sally "Shadowcat" Sullivan, Carter "Cool Trainer F" Ferrison, and our best Camera Man, Perry Shinra!  
  
John: But what DO we know about Lance's past? To find out as much as we could, we interviewed every Gym Leader who faced Lance before his own Gym Leader days.  
  
Kat: And now we'll show you the first Gym Leader, Brock, who was interviewed By Carter.  
  
((They turn to the Panel with PT!, which slides away to reveal a Giant TV Screen with a man with Brown hairs face.)  
  
Carter: This is Carter Ferrison, and I'm about to interview Brock Slate, Pewter City's Own Gym Leader. (The Screen flashes instantly to Brock, who is sitting in the Gym On a rock, combing his Vulpix's hair.)  
  
Carter: Thank you for you're time Mr. Slate.  
  
Brock: No Problem, and Call me Brock, Mr. Slate would be my dad.  
  
Carter: Alright then. First off, when did you meet Lance?  
  
Brock: Years ago, he came in with Hitmonchan, then faced me for a Boulder Badge. He took down my Geodude pretty fast with Hitmonchan, but with my Onix he had a bit more trouble.  
  
Carter: A Rock type such as Onix Versus a Hitmonchan? The Onix won right?  
  
Brock: Nope. Hitmonchan knocked it out with a Quake Punch.  
  
Carter: Quake Punch?  
  
Brock: I don't know all the Specifics to it, you'll have to ask Lance and Hitmonchan.  
  
Carter: And I understand you met Lance again several years later. How did this happen?  
  
Brock: Well, This was during my time with Ash and Misty, and Ash had gotten us lost, of course. THe thing was, it was a beautiful place to get lost in, a forest Valley, the soil was perfect for my Onix as I recall. Well, while we were wandering around, we ran into a group of Mews..  
  
Carter: Excuse my interruption, but...You said Mews?  
  
Brock: Yes I did.  
  
(The interview stops for a moment, a Small Picture of Mew popping up.)  
  
Carter: As everyone knows, Mew is the rarest Pokemon and quite possibly the most powerful. It is so rare, some people don't even think it even exists. So you can imagine my surprise.  
  
(The Picture dissapears, going back to the interview.)  
  
Carter: Sorry for my interruption, please go on.  
  
Brock: Anyway, of course, Ash has Pikachu shock a Mew so he could catch it. Unfortunantly, the Mew's had a Guard Dog, a Pokemon called Sluggiffication, that smashed Ash's Pokeball and knocked us out somehow, I forget how.  
  
Carter: A....SLuggiffi...cation? What is that?  
  
Brock: It's a bit bigger than a Dragonite, Half as big as a small Onix, HUGE fingers about the size of a Raichu, and Two enormous White eye's. One thing you will never forget if you see it, it's skin is like slime. Anyway, when we woke up, we were in a small cottage, and Lance was there asking Ash if he wanted to battle. He did and the entire Cottage was replaced by a Long corridor. We followed it and it lead to a large Battle Arena. THAT'S when Misty and I recognized Lance.  
  
Carter: I see. Can you tell us anything about Lance?  
  
Brock: Well, let me think. You don't want to try and steal any Pokemon off him, he'll break your nose in a heartbeat. He's fiercely loyal and Loves his Pokemon, kind of Like Ash does. (Thinks a moment) He..well, he has a dark side, he's a bit unpredictable and will easily compromise his Moral and Ethics code to do what has to be done, as he would put it, and he HAS done that before. He will easily fight for his Pokemon, even if they don't need the help. He can be very manipulative when he has to be, and is very proud, oh is he ever (Laughs). He will not accept any help unless it's absolutely neccesary, and most of the time not even then. Well, I don't have many examples...let me think....ah yes, he didn't have a starting Pokemon, he didn't accept one.  
  
Carter: What? I understand that every Trainer get's a starter Pokemon, A Squirtle, Charmander, or a Bulbasaur, rarely a Pikachu.  
  
Brock: Well, he was offered one, but he didn't take it. Instead he wanted to catch one on his own, he ended up finding Hitmonchan.  
  
Carter: This Hitmonchan, you've reffered to it several times, what is so special about it?  
  
Brock:(Laughs) It never goes into a Pokeball unless it wants to for one.  
  
Carter: Many Pokemon are like that.  
  
Brock:(Shakes his head) Oh boy, this Hitmonchan maybe the greatest Fighting Pokemon around Carter, let me tell you. Over the years Hitmonchan's been around with Lance, It's built up an excellent Resistance to both Fire Type Pokemon AND Electric.  
  
Carter: I've also heard Rumors that it is Level 100, is that true?  
  
Brock:(Nods vigourisly.) Oh yes, very true as Ash found out. Ash has fought Lance in Pokemon battles many times, mostly just for practice, and he has NEVER won a match against Lance. Hitmonchan and the Bruisers are all Level 100.  
  
Carter: The Bruisers?  
  
Brock:(Leans back and smiles.) The full title is, if I remember, The Big Bad Bruisers of Parks' Gym. Six Level 100 Pokemon.  
  
Carter: I was under the impression Pokemon die of old age before reaching level 100 or more.  
  
Brock: That's exactly what I said! But it's true!   
  
Carter: Well, Thank you for your time Mr....uhm, Brock. (Offers his hand.)  
  
Brock: No problem.(Shakes it.)  
  
Carter: Is there any last words you'd like to say to our audience?  
  
Brock: Yes there is.(Turns to the Camera.) Hey Good looking! Any Girls out there Looking for a date, I'm available!  
  
Carter: (Groans and rubs his face.)This is Pokemon Tonight, NOT THE DATING GAME!   
  
(Picture fades, then returns to Carter standing Inside Cerulean Gym with the Sisters.)  
  
Carter: I'm here with the Three Sensational Sisters Daisy, Rose, and Lily. Sisters, do you have any comments on Lance of Parks' Gym?  
  
Daisy: OO! We're, Like, On TV!  
  
Cameraman: (Whispers) Great, Airheads.  
  
Rose: Yeah, I have a comment, HE'S TOO ROUGH ON OTHER PEOPLES POKEMON!  
  
Carter: Why do you say that?  
  
Rose: He totally hurt my Starmie with his Stupid Pinsir! It took a week for the Jewel in it to heal!  
  
Daisy: And he, like, Broke Our runty sisters NOSE! That blood was,like, soooo Disgusting! Although his outfit he was wearing.....  
  
Violet: I thought he kinda looked Cute in Black.  
  
Cameraman: (Whispers) Can we go now? I think I can hear there brains sparking from thinking too hard.  
  
(The Three sisters turn to the Camera, Mallets drawn. Carter Dives out of the way as the Mallets slam into the Camera and Camera Man, everything going black as we hear a bloodcurdling Scream. After a few moments the picture returns, they're in Celadon Gym, The Cameraman moaning in Pain, talking to Carter.)  
  
Carter: Well it's your own fault! You Don't go around insulting Girls, no matter how Bimbo like they are!!  
  
Cameraman: Boss, we're on the Air. Ooh I got a poundin' Headache.  
  
Carter: Ah Sh{BEEP}. This Carter in Celadon City, where we are moments away from talking to Erika, the Third Gym Leader Lance faced.  
  
Camerman: Uh, boss, wouldn't it technically be th' fourth?  
  
Carter: NO! He fought ONE of the Cerulean...QUIT TALKING WHILE WE'RE ON THE AIR! Ah! There's Erika now! (Rushes after Erika, who has Gloom in her arms.)  
  
Erika: Hello!  
  
Carter:Hi, I'm from Pokemon Tonight! Do you remember a Trainer called Lance coming through your Gym a Few Years ago?  
  
Erika: Can we make this fast? There's an Emergency with our Essence of Gloom, it spilled in the truck on the way to the factory, and now the smell has rendered Several Pokemon Comatose. Yes, I do remember a Lance, he managed to Defeat me with a Hitmonchan, Scyther, and Hitmonlee.  
  
Carter: Is that all?  
  
Erika: If I remember correctly, Afterwards on Halloween he and his Hitmonchan solved some sort of Murder case, but that's all I remember. Now, Goodbye.  
  
Carter: Wait! Is there anything else?  
  
Gloom: GLOOOOOM! (A Green mist floats in the air, enveloping the Camera and Carter.  
  
Carter: AHHHH! MY NOSE IS ON FIRE!  
  
Cameraman: AH F{BEEP} THIS! THEY DON'T PAY ME ENOUGH TO GO THROUGH THIS SH{BEEP}!   
  
(The camera is thrown on the ground, blacking out. The transmission resumes at Vermilion Gym.)  
  
Carter: Unfortunantly, We couldn't get a hold of Sabrina of Saffron, Koga we could not find, and Blaine sent his Magmar after us, saying,'GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME YOU MEDIA DEMONS!'...anyway, we're outside Vermilion Gym, where Surge has agreed to speak a few words to us, and HERE HE IS NOW!   
(Surge walks up to the camera, the camera only catching his gut.)  
  
Cameraman: Woah, he's a big Mother isn't he?  
  
(Surge kneels down so his face is in the Cameras sight, then he turns to Carter.)  
  
Carter: Lt. Surge! Do you have any comments on Lance?  
  
Surge: A Couple. Foist off, Ah was really impressed when he managed ta beat mah Raichu wit' his Silver armed Hitmonlee, verrah Impressive! Ah met him a coupla years lateh at ah meetin' of Gym Leaders, oooo he made me mad t'at night! He insulted me, an' as everayone knows, ah Hate bein' insulted!   
  
Carter: And as I recall, at that Meeting he defeated your Raichu ONCE AGAIN with a completely New Pokemon correct.  
  
Surge:(Face contorts in anger.)  
  
Carter: Surge?  
  
Surge: YAH HADTA BRING DAT UP!!! OOO NOW YOUSE IS GONNAH GET IT!  
(Surge pushes the Cameraman down, making the Camera record things on it's side. We see Carter Running as he steps over the Camera, then everything goes Black as a Big black boot stomps on the camera. The picture goes back to John and Kat, who have surprised faces.)  
  
Kat: Oh....kaaay.....  
  
John:(leans offscreen, whispering.) Is Carter out of the Hospital yet? It's been a week.  
  
Voice: No.  
  
John: Owch.  
  
Voice: YOUR ON THE AIR!  
  
John: Right right! (Leans back onscreen.)  
  
Kat:.......Moving right along....  
  
John: We will now go to Kathryn, who is outside Parks' Gym.   
  
(Turns back to the screen, where we see a Woman wearing a jacket, has long brown hair, and is strangling a temp, a Cup of coffee on the ground.)  
  
Kathryn: I SAID BLACK! NO CREAM NO GOD{CENSORED} F{CENSORED} SUGAR! IT IS TOO EARLY TO DEAL WITH A NEW TEMP!! WHO THE F{CENSORED} H{CENSORED} HIRED YOUR SORRY PUNK A{CENSORED}?? YOU'RE FIRED! NOW GET THE F{CENSORED} OUT OF MY D{CENSORED} FACE BEFORE I KICK YOUR SORRY A{CENSORED} BACK TO THE GOD{CENSORED} F{CENSORED} STONEAGE YOU PILE OF GROWLITHE....  
  
Perry behind the Camera: Uh, Mewtwo? We're on the air?  
  
(Drops the temp, who is gasping for air. Kathryn straightens up, holding a microphone.)  
  
Kathryn: Excuse my behaviour, I couldn't get a good cup of coffee and some sp[iky haired kid stole my danish.. Anyway, I'm outside Parks' Gym, where in just a few minutes, Lance will let us in and hopefully first show us to the Famous Poke-restaurant inside...Maybe then I can get a decent cup of...  
  
Sally from behind Perry: QUIET! He's opening the door!   
  
(Swivels Camera to Parks' Gym, where the doors are slowly opening. An Electabuzz sticks his head out and motions them to come in. They Quickly do as the Picture fades out.)   
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
The 50th Story #2  
(The Words "1ST INTERVIEW: LANCE." Pop up, then the camera focuses on Lance, who is sitting behind his desk. Kathryn is Interviewing him.)  
  
Kathryn: Thank you for your time and the decent meal Mr. Park.  
  
Lance: Please, just call me Lance. And to everyone out there who see's this, I AM NOT LANCE THE DRAGON TRAINER, SO STOP SENDING ME HIS MAIL!  
  
Kathryn: That's a good place to start, is there any relation between you and the Elite Four Lance?  
  
Lance:(Eye's narrow as he frowns.) NOT at all. It is PURE coincedence that our first names are the Same! Hell, I Knew about TWO Lances in my Hometown of Vacavilla ALONE! It is an UNCOMMON NAME!  
  
Kathryn: Okay, calm down.  
  
Lance: Sorry, it's a sore point.  
  
Kathryn: Next question, how Did Parks' Gym end up being Created?  
  
Lance:(Folds his arms behind his head and sighs.) This was after my Pokemon Journey was complete, I was wandering around a Forest Valley, when I spotted a Mew. My First instinct was to catch it, but then It was incinerated by an Eye blast from a Sluggiffication, who capture Hitmonchan and I. We found out from the Sluggiffications that they were in a war with the Mews, cause Their Offspring Sluggo's turned out to be the Mew's main food of choice, they only grow about Five inches in the wild before getting eaten by Mews or other Predators. Anyway, we found out the Pokemon league had found out about them, and was getting involved too. As the Newest Pokemon Master, I managed to negotiate a settlement. Pokemon League would Provide Shelter and a Living Place for the SLuggo's and assorted Slug types, and also for the Mews, to stop the war. Unfortunantly, or fortunantly depending on your P.O.V, They elected ME to head this Facility, turning it into a sort of Secret Gym. In time it just grew into what it is today.  
  
Kathryn: Now, Exactly what is the Relation of Sluggo and Sluggiffications?  
  
Lance: Evolutionary. Sluggo's Evolve into Sluggishs, which after a week evolve into Sluggiffications. Sluggish is sort of a middle stage, Like Metapod or Kakuna. Unlike most Pokemon, they Don't GLOW white and evolve, their entire DNA melts and reforms, leaving a big pile of Slime and assorted Limbs for a week before their DNA finally finishes it's reconstruction and turns Into A Sluggiffication.  
  
Kathryn: The way you phrase it, it sounds kind of like a Ditto.  
  
Lance: The Morphogenic Matrix of a Sluggo and Such are actually vaguely Similar to Ditto's. But it isn't a Ditto. When we get to the Touring part, I'll explain more about Sluggo's.  
  
Kathryn: Now, rumors have been flying around that You and Sabrina, the Gym Leader of Saffron City, are currently in a relationship, is this true?  
  
Lance:(Pauses a moment, straightening up.)  
  
Kathryn: Lance?  
  
Lance: Yes it is true.  
  
Kathryn: How would you classify your relationship? (Leans in closer.)  
  
Lance:(Leans onto the table, blushing faintly.) I thought this was an interview on Parks' Gym, not the Dating rumors in the Poke-Star Tabloids.  
  
Kathryn: You're evading the Question.  
  
Lance: The question is not really valid to the subject at hand.  
  
Kathryn: (Waits patiently.)  
  
Lance: Listen closely. My Personal life is no business of the Public! I've no intention of answering any Question that has anything to do with my Relationship with Sabrina. THAT is between Sabrina and Myself and whoever we choose to involve.  
  
Kathryn: Are you embarrassed by the question? Are you and Sabrina on Rocky terms at the moment?  
  
Lance:(Slams fists on table.) Hell no! Things couldn't be better.....HEY! (Stands up.) Don't try to trick me! ONTO THE NEXT QUESTION!  
  
Kathryn: Fine fine.  
  
Lance: Good. (Sits back down.)  
  
Kathryn: How did you manage to get your Pokemon to Level 100?  
  
Lance: Actually, I didn't even want to train them that high, not that it's a bad thing, but it just sort of....happened. The Bruisers and I, Expecially Hitmonchan, have been through much more than our fair share of fights.  
  
Kathryn: Impressive.  
  
Lance: I thought so as well.  
  
Kathryn: SO tell me, have any of the trainers that come and face you ever win?  
  
Lance: Nope. Not a one.  
  
Kathryn: None at all?  
  
Lance: None at all. Sometimes I just give them a badge out of pity, or if they put up a really good fight. Or if they manage to survive five minutes against Russell's Warmonger.  
  
Kathryn: Now about that. We Know Russell is your brother, but what is the story behind his Link with Warmonger?  
  
Lance: Ah, I let him design a Genetic Pokemon and out came Warmonger, the roughest, toughest Pokemon on this planet. Warmonger cannot be contained inside a Pokeball, and only one person has defeated it.  
  
Kathryn: Who?  
  
Lance:(Pause.) Sabrina.  
  
Kathryn: How?  
  
Lance: She was Angry.  
  
Kathryn: I won't ask for details.  
  
Lance: Good.  
  
Kathryn: A Couple more Questions?  
  
Lance:(Shrugs and leans back.) Ask away. I got plenty of time.  
  
Kathryn: Is it true that you are engaged to Sabrina Sapphrin?  
  
( Lance Falls over in his chair, completely flipping upside down. We hear scrambling noise as he gets up, walking to the camera.)  
  
Lance: This Interview is Over. (Covers the Camera with his hand as it shakes.)  
  
  
(The Letters #2 INTERVIEW: RUSSELL Flash as Russell is shown sitting in his breeding Center, atop a counter.)  
  
Kathryn: Thank you for taking the time to talk with us.  
  
Russ: Ay No problemo, always got time to flash my face across the Airways.  
  
Kathryn: You are Lance's Brother, corrrect?  
  
Russ: Duh.  
  
Kathryn: Do you Two have anymore Brothers?  
  
Russ:(Fidgets a bit.) One, The oldest Darryl. He doesn't work here, he refuses to work here. He's a Pokemon Bounty Hunter, he searches for rare and exotic Pokemon wherever he's paid to, and he captures criminal ones for money.   
  
Kathryn: Strange Job.  
  
Russ: Strange Brother. Real Nice though.  
  
Kathryn: When was the last time you saw Him?  
  
Russ: Oh about a year ago, he's currently searching for a Pokemon called Leviathan, don't ask.  
  
Kathryn: Now, you are the top rated Breeder in the World, Number 1 on every list, why do you work here when you could probably easily open another Gym or Breeding Center?  
  
(Hitmonchan walks behind them, then see's the camera, stares at it a moment, then is seen secretly sneaking around, the Camera's catching glimpses of him now and again. He ducks behind a large piece of equipment and pops his head up, looking at everything.)  
  
Russell:(Thinks a moment.) The pays good? (Laughs.) Let me point something out here. I work daily with strange and wondrous Pokemon, I help DESIGN Genetic Pokemon, the Most Powerful Pokemon listens only to me, I'm technically a Pokemon DOCTOR, I live here for free and the FOODS great and ALSO free, I get good pay, and when Lance is off with Sabrina, I'M in charge! Why the Hell would I WANT my own Gym??  
  
Kathryn:(Thinks a moment.) Good Point. Tell me more about Sabrina and Lance's Relationship.  
  
(Hitmonchan sneaks to a piece of equipment closer to the camera pole, where the Camera's Hooked up to, still looking at it.)  
  
Russ: Man, they got it BAD. ROmantic Dinners, Lunches, BREAKFASTS, I mean, wow. I think Lance might even Pop the Question any day!  
  
Kathryn: So the Rumors are NOT true that he is already engaged to Sabrina?  
  
Russ: Nope. Although the rumopr that they make out constantly is VERY true.  
  
(Hitmonchan sneaks to the front of the camera, unnoticed by Kathryn and Russ. All that is seen is his eyes and the top of his head as he stares at the Camera, then looks at it through one eye, it gets distorted and larger.)  
  
Kathryn: Tell me, What Pokemon do YOU own?  
  
Russell: I own a Growlithe and an Arcanine, Warmonger, an Articuno, and a Bulbasaur.  
  
Kathryn: What do YOU think about Lance's Bruisers?  
  
Russell: Oh I love'em! They're Great Friends! We Play Poker almost every Saturday, although between you and me, I think Hitmonchan cheats.  
  
(Hitmonchan lightly taps the camera, then starts making faces in itm sticking out his tongue and puffing his face out.)  
  
Kathryn: Now, I have to ask, What possessed you to let this...Warmonger run a restaurant?  
  
Russ: He Loves to cook! Him and Scythin, they're a regular Gourmet Twosome!  
  
Kathryn: Scythin?  
  
Russ: A New Genetic Pokemon of Lances, Got the best traits of every Pokemon. Magnemites Anti-Gravity, Onix's Hide, you know, the works.  
  
(Hitmonchan rolls his eyes and blows his cheeks out, smiling as he makes various goofy faces into the camera. Finally Kathryn Notices him.)  
  
Kathryn: HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY EQUIPMENT? GET AWAY FROM IT!!! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR PUNK @$$ ALL THE WAY TO INDIGO PLATEU!!!  
  
(Hitmonchan giggles and starts running as Kathryn Chases him. Russell walks up to the camera and smiles.)  
  
Russ: Like I said, Gotta Love'em!  
(Russ switches the Camera off.)  
  
(The Words #3 INTERVIEW: SABRINA. She and Sally are sitting in two Padded Chairs, smiling.)  
  
Sally: Hi, I'm Sally "Shadowcat" Sullivan, I'm talking with Sabrina, who luckily just happened to be in Parks' Gym!  
  
Sabrina: I visit regularly.  
  
Sally: Why?  
  
Sabrina: To Visit Lance, he also comes to Saffron, but I decided to come here this time, it's always good for a Laugh.  
  
Sally:(Starts giggling.) So I noticed in Mewtwo's Interview with Russell.  
  
Sabrina: I'm sorry, I don't really watch that much TV, in fact, I only use it to watch the Occasional Pokemon matches.  
  
Sally: Don't worry Hun, This will be aired in a day or two.  
  
Sabrina: Great, I can watch it with Lance.  
  
Sally: How romantic. Anyway, when did you first Meet Lance?  
  
Sabrina:(Blinks and leans back.) Oh, years ago officially. He challenged me to a Gym Match and he managed to Disrupt my Link with Abra, thereby letting him win the match.  
  
Sally: Interesting, and when exactly did you're relationship with him start?  
  
Sabrina:(Lowers head slightly and Blushes.) Do I have to talk about this on national TV?  
  
Sally: Thats fine, we can wait till later in the Interview, I'll switch the Camera off when we get there if you want.  
  
Sabrina: That would be preferrable, although I don't think I should talk about him without his knowing.  
  
Sally: Oh c'mon, girl to girl. But first, the official Questions. What do you think about the Bruisers and Parks' Gym?  
  
Sabrina:(Sighs in a slightly happy way.) Parks' Gym..It's a wondrous place. So many new things happen here on a daily basis..And the Pokemon! I got a Mew from Lance for an....uhm....a Present.  
  
Sally: Hmm, a Present, I'm sure. Anyway, what about the Bruisers?  
  
Sabrina:(Laughs.) Hil-ARIOUS. From Electabuzz's Smoking problem and his New Joisey accent as he calls it, to Hitmonchan, they're like the comedic team of the Century. I mean, Kangaskhan is a bit PROTECTIVE of them, like a mother. Scyther and Pinsir stick together like Brothers, hence their Nicknames,'The Bug Brothers.' Hitmonchan, you have to know this, Hitmonchan and the Rest of the Bruisers absolutely LOVE Weird Al Yankovic, especially the Song Dare to Be Stupid.  
  
Sally: (Laughs.) You're kidding.  
  
Sabrina: No! If they hear it, they will stop whatever their doing and start dancing. Hitmonchan is an excellent Breakdancer, I've seen him.   
  
Sally: So tell me, what exaactly is the Chain of Command around here?  
  
Sabrina: (Thinks a moment.) Well, in terms of the Bruisers, Hitmonchan is the leader, Hitmonlee, Scyther, Pinsir, Electabuzz, and Kangaskhan. In terms of The Main staff? Lance, Russ, Ash, Misty.  
  
Sally: Incredible, so this place is a bit of an insane Asylum.  
  
Sabrina:(Thinks.) Technically in a way.  
  
(They both laugh a little before stopping.)  
  
Sabrina: Seriously though, for how much these guy's goof around, they apparently get a lot done. Hitmonchan is kind of the Gymnasium Gym Leader, he is alway's assisting weaker, Smaller Pokemon like Krabby or Machops. Lance, well, Lance has a Sword Collection.  
  
Sally: A What?  
  
Sabrina: A Sword Collection, you know, Longsword, Broadsword, shortsword, Katana.  
  
Sally: Ohhh. Why?  
  
Sabrina:(Shrugs.) He says they've alway's interested him. He especially loves this Longsword, apparently it was the first of his collection.  
  
Sally: Is it alright if we talk about your Relationship with Lance?  
  
Sabrina:(Gulps.) Well, it IS kind of personal...  
  
Sally: I won't ask any REALLY embarassing or really Private Questions, I promise, I'll even turn the Camera off, watch.  
  
(Sally walks behind the camera, pretending to flip it off, but actually leaving it on, then walks back to her seat.)  
  
Sally: There.  
  
Sabrina:(Sighs and bites her lip.) Well, I'll answer the questions as Long as it isn't anything REALLY Personal...  
  
Sally: First off, If this is an alright Question, What stage of relationship are you in? Simple Boyfriend Girlfriend, Kissing,S...er..next category, Engagement Ring?  
  
Sabrina:(Blushes.) Well, to be honest, Kissing.  
  
Sally: Good for you two, taking it slow. How long have you two been going out?  
  
Sabrina: Oh, I don't know, close to a Year I guess......  
  
Sally: Are there any plans for you two maybe hearing Wedding bells in the near Future?  
  
Sabrina:(Blushes.) That's really up to Lance....I..I don't think I'd mind it...  
  
Sally: But then there'd be a lot of issues if you think about it, You're the Gym Leader of Saffron, he's the Gym Leader of Viridian, and Viridian is not at all close to Saffron, so if it does happen, one of you might be out of a job.  
  
Sabrina: This is getting a bit personal...  
  
Sally: One more question, how do you feel about Lance really?  
  
Sabrina: I.(looks down, fidgeting a bit.)...I....think I love him.  
  
(Camera fades, then is Replaced by the words #4 INTERVIEW: ASH AND MISTY. They are sitting in The Pokemon Reserves, near a small Lake.)  
  
Sally: Thanks for letting us talk to you two.  
  
Ash: It's No Problem.  
  
Sally: So tell me, how long have you two been married?  
  
Misty: A Few Months now, and it's been great.  
  
Sally: Have you two even had a Honeymoon? I hear it was in Cinnabar Island....  
  
Ash & Misty:(Both Blush.) THAT'S PERSONAL! (Both whip out mallets.)  
  
Sally: Woah-ho-ho! I retract the question! I retract it!  
  
(They put the mallets away.)  
  
Sally: So, um, What exactly DO you two do here?  
  
Ash: I train various Pokemon, it's great, I'm a Pokemon Master AND I have a great job AND I got the girl.  
  
Misty: Excuse me? GOT the Girl? As in I'm some sort of OBJECT??  
  
Ash:(Looks extremely nervous.) Uhh.....I withdraw my previous phrase, I meant I MARRIED the..the uh...the most beatiful women on Earth!(Grins Sheepishly.)  
  
Misty:(Smiles and kisses him on the cheek.) Flattery will get you everywhere.   
  
Sally:(Has and surprised expression.) Umm...  
  
Misty: What I do here, I train the Water Pokemon! It's great, I got to train King Kraken, The Biggest Water Pokemon Found! It's reall a softie once you get to know it.  
  
Sally: Like you're sisters.  
  
Misty: Yep, only I get to train Much much COOLER Water Pokemon! ALthough, my Sisters DID have objections to me working here, they actually came and tried to ORDER me back to Cerulean.  
  
Sally: Yeah, Older Sisters alway's get the impression you can order the younger one's around.  
  
Ash:(Holds up his thumb and Pointer finger.) She was THIS close to actually listening and going back, even after I tried to talk her out of it, then Lance stepped in.   
  
(Unbeknowst to them, The Bruisers are sneaking around in the forest Behind them, watching.)  
  
(Ash and Misty both grin evilly.)  
  
Sally: This is getting interesting, if not off topic. Please, Go on.  
  
Ash: Ya Gotta understand one thing, Lance Really does not Like the Three Sensational Sisters, cause he feels they aren't really Gym Leaders anymore, since they just GIVE badges away an' focus more on their Swimming Ballads or whatever. And They had visited when he was away with Sabrina.  
  
Misty: I was almost out the door when Ash came back with Lance, who threw open the doors and stared down my Sisters.  
  
Ash: His exact words were, If I remember,(Imitates Lance's voice.) WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THREE AIRHEADS THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY GYM? THERE IS NO WAY THE BEST OF THE CERULEAN SISTERS IS LEAVING THIS GYM TO GO TO SOME CRAPPY UNDERWATER BALLAD. AND I'LL TELL YOU ANOTHER THING, YOU AIN'T AS PRETTY AS YOU LOOK, YOU'RE ALL DOWNRIGHT UGLY.  
  
Sally: I guess he can also be Overprotective.  
  
Misty:(Laughs evilly.) It was great, My sisters were all doing their Snob routine when Lance snapped his fingers, and The Bruisers surrounded my Sisters. I love this next part, he said: IF YOU THREE BIMBO'S SET ONE OF THOSE WRINKLY FEET IN THIS GYM AGAIN, I'M GOING TO LET WARMONGER TIE YOU UP AND GIVE HIM ALL THE BEAUTY SUPPLIES HE WANTS.  
  
(Scyther and Pinsir Sneak up, diving into the Water quickly before they can notice him.)  
  
Sally:(Laughs hard.) And What happened?  
  
Ash: Of course, they refused to Move, So Hitmonchan and the Bruisers Grabbed them, tied them to Chairs with Duct Tape, and Gave Warmonger all the Make-up and such he wanted and dissapeared with them inside his restaurant. Three hours later, he Kicked them out, they were still tied in the chairs too. Man, those Faces...(Shudders.)  
  
Misty: Worse than the face of a Magikarp.  
  
Ash: Then We showed them their faces in the Mirror, and the Hopped out of the Gym still in the chairs, screaming Bloody murder.  
  
Sally:(Laughs even harder before calming down.) So I take it you two really like Lance.  
  
Ash: Oh yeah! He gave us these great Jobs, Pikachu's retired here even, teaching Little Pikachu in the Electric Reserves.   
  
Misty: Our Pokemon Love it here, and the R & D Labs even gave Psyduck Something for it's headache, just don't tell him it's a Placebo.  
  
(Scyther and Pinsir slowly walk out of the water behind them as they Laugh, covered in black mud and assorted Water plants, making them look like some sort of Monsters. They sneak up behind them and poise, waiting to be noticed, but aren't.)  
  
Sally: I wouldn't mind a Job here! This place sounds like a Funhouse!  
  
Ash: It's a great Place to work and Live in.  
  
(Pinsir and Scyther Look at Each other as they drip, then Tap the Shoulders of the Humans.)  
  
Misty: What?.....(They all Stare at the Two Behind them, as they Roar.)  
  
Misty, Ash, Sally: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (They all get up and run out of the Reserves as the Two Bugs fall down and start Laughing. Hitmonlee walks up to them, shaking his head.)  
  
Hitmonlee: Hit mon lee mon mon lee! (Turns the Camera off.)  
  
( #5 INTERVIEW: HITMONCHAN. They are interviewing him in the Restaurant.)  
  
Kathryn: So nice to finally meet you Hitmonchan.  
  
Hitmonchan: Mon chan.  
  
Kathryn:...That's right..we need a Pokemon translater......HEY PERRY! Where's that English talking Mewoth?  
  
Perry behind the Camera: Ah, he's with the Poke-players.  
  
(A SLuggo walks into view of the camera, or...moves.)  
  
Sluggo: I'm here! I talk english!  
  
Kathryn:...Oookay...Hitmonchan, care to repeat what you just said?  
  
Hitmonchan: Mon chan.  
  
Sluggo: He said Bite me.  
  
Kathryn: How rude.  
  
Sluggo: He don't take well to strangers, sorry.  
  
Kathryn: Anyway, when did you first meet Lance Hitmonchan?  
  
Hitmonchan: Mon chan hit mon mon can hit mon mon chan hit mon.  
  
Sluggo: He says, 'I ain't telling you anything unless I get to do something to the camera.'  
  
Kathryn: HOLD IT! I REMEBER what you did when I interviewed Russell! IF YOU THINK...  
  
Perry: He Is NOT going near my camera!  
  
Hitmonchan: Hit mon mon chan.  
  
SLuggo: He says,'Then this interview is over.'  
  
(Hitmonchan gets up and walks away.)  
  
Kathryn: What an ARROGANT Pokemon.  
  
Sluggo: Ahhh nuts, ya HADTA say that! He HATES being insulted!  
  
(Hitmonchan runs across the screen after Kathryn, who gets up and starts running. Perry swivels the Camera to his face as the Sluggo moves away.)  
  
Perry: Uhh....we'll move on to the tour now in a few minutes.  
  
(Turns the camera off. When it turns back on, it's wobbling a bit as Perry follows Lance from his office.)  
  
Lance: Alright, this is the Main office. I Work here, Meetings take place here, and we keep almost all the Records here. If you follow me, I'll take you down to the Main place of conduct, and where everything is connected.  
  
(Follows him to an elevator, but it speeds up till the Elevator door is opening, revealing a giant mall-like place, filled with people and Pokemon alike, going this way and that. He leads the Camera to a Restaurant filled with Fake Pokemon things, like an Electrode shaped Disco ball hanging from the ceiling, a Fake Tauros hide stretched across the wall, even a Ladel with the bottom part shaped like a Cloyster shell.)  
  
Lance: This is Warmongers Pokerestaurant, I should Say Warmonger and Scythin's, the Smash 'n' Bash Brothers. Those two are the Strongest Pokemon on the face of this rock, and every Friday they wrestle challngers in the Gymnasium. The only Pokemon to have ever beaten them, Is naturally Hitmonchan paired with the Bruisers. Most of the time Warmonger and Scythin Wrestle The Bug Brothers...Scyther and Pinsir.  
  
Perry:(Growls.) I remember those two.......  
  
(Leads him to the Gymnasium, Where Hitmonlee is facing off against a Machop in the Ring.)  
  
Lance: Often the Bruisers spar here, alway's trying to improve their already astounding Fighting Skills.  
  
Perry:(The camera shudders.) I saw what Hitmonchan did to Mewtwo...Is she okay?  
  
Lance:...One can only hope....one can only hope...Anyway, Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee help the Fighting and assorted Pokemon who come here improve their skills. Right now, Hitmonchan is helping a Magikarp train to beat an Onix.  
  
Perry:....Is that even Possible?  
  
Lance: Anything is Possible.....Except that. Now we'll move on to the R&D Labs..  
  
Perry: Is it possible to get a look at the Genetic Labs?  
  
Lance: Sadly...No. That's restricted to Authorized Personell only. I WILL show you the Pokemon Reserves, Breeding Facilities, and R&D Labs. Follow me.  
  
(Camera shifts around as Lance leads him to the R&D Lab behind a Wall with a Window that's soundproofed, so they can look out at the Lab. Several Scientists in labcoats are currently huddled around a table, tools in hand.)  
  
Lance: Looks like our scientists are working on a new invention, let's watch.   
  
(We see sneaks of Hitmonchan, who is in the Lab watching the Scientists. Instantly the Scientis Back away, revealing what looks like a Machamp sized Metal figure. It has a cockpit and controls for handling it.)  
  
Lance: Ah! The P.C.S!  
  
Perry: What?  
  
Lance: Pokemon Capture Suit. This is for capturing extremely dangerous Pokemon like Mewtwo. Let's watch further.  
  
(As the Scientists go and start attaching things to the P.C.S, Hitmonchan sneaks up and slowly gets inside the thing, smiling and what looks like chuckling evilly. He starts it up, much to the Scientist Chagrin, as they start yelling at him. He messes around with it before it starts sparking, starting to lose control. Metal Vines seem to wrap around the scientists, swinging them around as chemicals and such are spilled. Hitmonchan is already out of the Suit, running out of the lab as a Scientists face is smeared against the Window, Screaming HELP ME HELP ME! Lance quickly reaches up at the window, bringing down a Shutter that blocks the disaster from the Camera.)  
  
Lance: Let's move on, shall we?  
  
(Leads him to a Large room with several Baby Pokemon playing with a few people.)  
  
Perry: This looks more like a Daycare.  
  
Lance: It IS. This is where Our Breeders teach baby Pokemon. The next room is the Breeding Center.  
  
(Leads him to the ajoining room, where Russell is Brushing an Articuno's feathers.)  
  
Russ: Now doesn't that feel better?  
  
Articuno: Cuuunoo.  
  
Perry: Ohmigod! AN ARTICUNO!   
  
(Russell looks at the Camera and waves his arms frantically.)  
  
Russ: Don't yell! You'll upset him!   
  
Lance: We take care of Pokemon here. We check up on babies, we breed them, and even give them a weekly checkup at the Poke-center.  
  
Perry: An Articuno!  
  
(Camera stays focused on the Articuno.)  
  
Russ: HEY! JUST cause I caught Articuno does NOT mean I want her Beautiful feathers Flashed across the World!  
  
Lance: You heard him, NEXT IS THE POKEMON RESERVES!   
  
(Grabs Perry and drags him to the Pokereserves. Perry swivels the Camera around to get shots of all the different Pokemon wandering about.)  
  
Lance: Here, the Pokemon live together, hopefully in harmony, but if they don't we have a few separate Reserves Set aside for the more.....volatile....Pokemon. Also theres a Water reserve farther in, and we Have Sluggiffications guarding this place.  
  
Perry: WOW! SO MANY POKEMON!  
  
Lance: Put yer tongue back in man, they ain't for sale.  
  
Perry: Awwww....I've alway's wanted a Golduck.  
  
Lance: Sorry, you aren't getting ANY Pokemon out of these Reserves. Period.  
  
Perry:(Whispers) SPoilsport.  
  
Lance: Say what?  
  
Perry: Let's move on.  
  
(Lance leads her to the English talking SLuggo, who is grinning.)  
  
Lance: I promised I'd tell more about Sluggo's, so here it is. Now, Note the Slimy skin. (Points to it as the Sluggo poses.)  
  
Perry: Ick.  
  
Lance: True, but it protects them from Water and Electricity. The Skin doesn't conduct Electricity, so Electric attacks don't work on it, and the skin is so slimy Water won't affect it. Now, See the head and neck?   
(Points to it as the Sluggo Turns.)  
  
Perry: Yeah, it looks like it's crooked.  
  
Lance: It's brain extends from it's head to part way down the Neck, making them one of the Smartest Pokemon, properly trained of course, Their brain seems to be directly linked to their optic nerves, allowing for many Eye techniques, such as Ice Beam and/or Eye beam. Now, Note it's tail.   
  
Perry: It's pretty long, and it has a Giant white Bowling ball, so?  
  
Lance: This is a defense against Flying Pokemon. The Tail is thick, and the Marble in it's tail is actually extremely hardened Slime, It can fire off The Marbles as we call them, like a Machine gun since even more are stored within the length of it's tail and can be reproduced at about five minute intervals.  
  
Perry: Was this a Genetically created Pokemon? It seems like it since it has so many defense Mechanisms.  
  
Lance: Nope. It just evolved with these Defenses.   
  
Perry: Incredible.  
  
Lance: Yes it is.  
  
Sluggo: Are we done? Warmonger's got some Cheeseburgers for me.  
  
Lance: Yes, go ahead.  
  
Sluggo: ALRIGHT! (The SLuggo moves away towards Parks' Gym.)  
  
Perry: Well I must say, this has been an extremely informative Visit Lance, thank you.  
  
Lance: No problem, Hope we answered all your questions.  
  
(Camera fades, then goes back to Kathryn, who has several bandages around her arm, Sally, whose hair is a mess from her scare, and Perry who looks relatively fine.)  
  
Kathryn: Well, we can only say a few things about our visit. THIS PLACE IS A COMPLETE NUTHOUSE!!!!!!  
  
Sally: More Like Funhouse, there isn't enough money in the WORLD you could pay me to go back in there!  
  
Kathryn: You said it Shadowcat!  
  
Perry: Anyway, this is the Typing Threesome, signing off. Back to you Kat and---  
  
*SMASSH*  
  
  
  
Sabrina hissed loudly, staring at the TV, which now had a shattered Glass cup smashed into it's screen. She had been watching the broadcast with Lance, and when it had gotten to her Interview, Lance had turned silent through the entire thing, while Sabrina had just listened numbly, her anger growing during the entire Broadcast.  
"THAT SALLY TRICKED ME!!!" She cried, clenching her fists.  
"NOW MY PERSONAL FEELINGS HAVE BEEN BROADCASTED TO THE ENTIRE WORLD! AAAAHHHGGG!" Sabrina roared, refusing the urge to curl up and cry from her invasion of Privacy. Lance blinked, looking at the Broken TV in his office, then at Sabrina, not quite sure what to say. He had heard everything from her interview, and was a bit dumbfounded, She loved him! He slowly got to his feet and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"But....what you said, is it true?" Lance asked quietly. Sabrina folded her arms, hesitating. She nodded her head down numbly.  
"Yes, I do love you. But..I wanted to tell you in a more...I don't know...FITTING way, not BROADCASTED across the globe. NOW EVERYONE knows!" She said, rubbing her arms. Lance thought a moment, letting this sink in.  
"There's two way's to respond to that." Sabrina stiffened, her heart seemed to stop.  
"A: I could say I love you too, or B: I could say I don't." He said, turning her to face him. He grinned crookedly and almost seemed to laugh.  
"So...So..What's your answer?" Sabrina choked out, a lump forming in her throat. Lance seemed to pretend to think a moment, then contonuied to grin crookedly, staying silent for a minute. The Silence tormented her, she wanted to know how he felt.  
"Let's take B and throw it out the window cause I do Love you too." Lance said at last. Sabrina Smiled and hugged him in a tight embrace.  
"Oh, and it's fitting about the Wedding Bells question Sally Mentioned....." Sabrina visibly stiffened, her eye's widening in surprise.  
"You don't mean..."  
"Hell, why not? HALF the Rumors floating around are ABOUT us getting married, why not just go for it? Sides, I planned to ask you in a month anyway, now's a good a time as any." Lance laughed, pulling back from her. Sabrina thought a moment.  
"So...SO you want us to get married??" Sabrina stammered, shocked.  
"Yeah, I'm not going to get down on one knee cause My leg is numb from sitting through Pokemon Tonight and I might fall over, but I DO have a ring. " He fumbled for a moment in his Pocket, pulling out a small box with an engagement ring. She took it numbly and looked at him.  
"Sabrina, will you please do me the honor of becoming Sabrina Saphrin Park?" Lance asked as she looked at the ring. She gulped and looked at him.  
"But...What about Our Gyms?"  
"We'll work something out, don't worry."  
"But....The Money for the Wedding...."  
"Taken care of." Sabrina blinked, looked back at the ring, then quickly took it out of the box. She smiled and slipped it on, looking at Lance, then rolled her eyes.  
"Ah why not? Got Nothing better planned. Yes. I'll marry you." Lance hugged her tightly, lifting her straight off the ground and twilring her a few times.  
"ALRIGHT! I AM THE HAPPIEST PERSON ON EARTH!"  
"And I, Sabrina, am Getting dizzy, Put me down you big oaf!" She laughed. He smiled and set her down, hugging her tightly.  
"So...When do we tell everyone?"  
"Tommorow, right now let's just settle for some dinner at Warmongers." Lance said in a happy tone. She nodded and stood back from him. She wrapped one arma round his waist while he put one on her shoulder and led her down to dinner, it was going to be a good year after all it seemed.  
  
  
The End....?  
  
  



End file.
